My Breaking Dawn Dream
by NovemberMoon
Summary: This story is based entirely on a dream that I had last night, July 3, 2008. I thought it was interesting and so I’ve put it in story form to share with people.
1. Chapter 1

My Breaking Dawn Dream

This story is based entirely on a dream that I had last night, July 3, 2008. I thought it was interesting and so I've put it in story form to share with people.

I was delirious. There was a fire burning in my mind, my body and my soul. Somehow I was aware that I was dying— but I had never felt more alive. Pain had become me and I had become pain. I was falling away. I was fading. And I was running faster than I ever had before!

Edward was on my trail, but I had started to out run him about an hour ago— though it felt more like five days now. I didn't even know why Edward was bothering. It was not like I would be able to escape out of the warehouse Carlisle had baby-proofed for a nearly new born vampire.

We were no longer in Forks. We were in the middle of nowhere. No one had told me where on purpose; it was much safer that way.

I had tried to get out several times. I didn't really want to, but I felt compelled to. Though whenever I had come close Emmet had stopped me, giving me one of his bear hugs. That was when Carlisle, along with an overly distressed Edward, would be able to get close to me.

"How are you holding up, Bella?" Carlisle would ask, full for concern.

Sometimes I would scream at him in response. Sometimes I would mutter incoherently. Other times I would slam my elbow into Emmet's stomach, break free and start running again, like a wild, ravenous, animal.

Esme and Rosalie were sitting high above me on rafters. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle and Edward were down on the ground floor with me, circling me and watching my every move. Only Edward tried to be at my side at all times. He had promised to never leave— I don't think any of them expected that I was going to run at least seventeen marathons during my transformation. I know that I was expecting to be lying down the whole time. But somehow moving was easier to deal with the pain.

Suddenly I got board of running, and I noticed a few puddles on the ground. I was suddenly under the impression that the liquid was the same poison that was now coursing through my veins.

I circled the puddles, staring at them in confusion— and then I snapped.

"We have to clean it up!" I cried, pointing to the water.

Edward was at my side in an instant. His hands on my shoulders, but he didn't say anything.

I spotted Alice approaching me.

"Help me clean up the poison!" I demanded. "Quick! Before anyone else gets infected!"

But Alice just smiled patiently. "That's just water, Bella."

I shook my head. "No! It's poison! It's vampire poison! It's everywhere!" And suddenly more puddles appeared around me. I shrieked.

"Bella, you're just seeing things," soothed Jasper, appearing at Alice's side. And I knew that he was trying to keep everyone calm, though Edward seemed like he was immune to Jasper's talents now.

I was confused, so I decided the best thing to do was start running again. I broke out of Edward's grasp easily, too easily.

And then I spotted a water fountain. And in my mind I thought that it was the cure to the poison, the cure to all the pain. I ran to it at once, getting there in only a few seconds. I pressed the button, water spirted up from the tap and I drank like I had been in a desert for days.

But the water burned me. The stupid water burned me! And I became angry, monstrously so. I slammed my fist into the side of the water fountain, not only knocking it over, but sending it across the wide-open space of the warehouse interior. Emmet had to quickly duck his head as it went flying over him and slammed into the wall.

Suddenly puddles were everywhere— just like I had seen moments ago. But this time I knew they were real.

I watched as Carlisle bent down to inspect the water. He tasted some of it, his eyes widening in surprise.

"There's something wrong with this water," he said at last, standing back up. "I think it might be poisonous to humans."

All the Cullens turned to look at me.

And so I screamed at them and continued to embrace my new found insanity. After all I was delirious.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I really did dream this. Of course it is not exactly the same as my dream, as things change when you put them down in concrete form. In my dream I was Bella, but I could also see Bella— like having an out of body experience.

I woke to the sun in my eyes. The pain had stopped, everything had stopped. I sat up, in one swift movement and stared ahead of me. I was by a river and next to me, in a beat-up van, were the Cullens. But I had been lying on the ground, outside, by the river's edge.

Edward, Emmet and Carlisle got out of the van once they saw me awake.

Jasper waved, he was sticking his head out, leaning over Alice to do so.

I looked at my skin and looked at the sun.

"I'm not sparking." Neither was Edward, Emmet nor Carlisle.

"That's because it's night time, honey," said Edward, bending down to my level and wrapping an arm around me. He didn't feel cold.

"Excuse me?" I looked back up at the sun in confusion. It was setting. It was almost twilight. It was not the night time.

"You can see in the dark now, Bella," Edward explained. But I shook my head.

"No. The sun is setting. Can't you see it?"

"Is she still delusional?" asked Alice from inside the car.

Emmet grinned. "Apparently."

My gaze snapped to him and I felt my head tilt to the side as I took in his muscular form. What was I doing? Was I seriously testing him out to see if he was safe? I was feeling defensive— but this was Emmet. Regardless I had to breathe in his scent before I could feel comfortable.

His scent?

I never knew that Emmet had a scent.

I looked at Edward and he smiled at me, but then my attention got directed else where.

"Why are we diving that piece of junk?" I pointed to the car.

"Hey," wined Alice. And I saw her head poke out the window. "Easy on the Porsche— you might hurt her feelings."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. When I looked again I saw the moon, it was glistening far above me, and it reflected off the yellow paint of Alice's Porsche.

What the hell was going on?


End file.
